


Humans is Ghosts AU

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: a one shot series of my AU Humans is Ghosts.let the shenanigans begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so yeah, I haven’t written anything in a long while. So, I thought I might as well try to draw some connected one shots in an AU I made. I have images on my DA if you are interested. My name is jeanette9a on there. link to an image relevant to this chapter http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/Andrew-Riter-s-codename-list-671950564
> 
> AU, where the ghosts are humans and the humans, are ghosts.  
> Matthew Hunter = Skulker  
> Andrew Riter = Ghost writer  
> Penelope Spectra

https://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/Humans-is-Ghosts-AU-670994330 (just how does the image thing here work?)

The individuals sat around a table in a cramped conference room, two males one female. They were looking at an old map of a vacated town.  
Penelope Spectra casually points her finger at the map: "So that's Amity Park, A rather bleak place for a tourist attraction. "  
Andrew Riter rolls his eyes at her as if they didn’t know that already: " It's supposedly haunted by the people who used to live here. But since the breakout happened nobody had gone back to stay."  
Matthew Hunter crossed his arms:" Regardless of it being haunted or not H.A.R.I.P Industries wants that place fixed up."  
Penelope Spectra grinned like she was a madwoman: “It just means it’s time to head out to the ghastly town to see what’s left of it, you know before we bulldoze it all over. 

(Time skip, I was thinking this may become part 2)

The trio was ones again crammed in their tiny conference room.  
Andrew Riter was a bit disheveled and grumpy as he piles the table full of a bunch of papers: " After that disastrous outing, this is the data I dug up on the place."  
Matthew Hunter gave a side eye to Penelope:" Info first next time, Sh* like this is bound to happen again, we were lucky there were only 3 of them."  
Penelope Spectra elected to ignore what Matthew had to say and focused in on what Andrew had to show:" I see you drawn some conclusions. Phonetic alphabet names. I guess it's as good as anything, not very creative though... you messed up on B, it's Bravo."  
Andrew Riter let out a sigh at her observation, knowing her she always found something to pick on: "It's easy to remember, that's why I chose it and I was thinking more pack mentality. Anyway, the outbreak did affect most of the teens, so they had the most casualties. "  
Penelope Spectra clasped her hands like she was praying while swaying on the spot:" Now that's just miserable isn't it... heard most of them spend their last days in the No Mercy Hospital"  
Matthew Hunter corrected her because if she was insisting on doing it to them he was going to give back in kind, not that he said that out loud:" North Mercy Hospital."  
Andrew Riter shivered a bit:" It was rather unsettling to see the signs degradation."  
Penelope Spectra almost purringly says:" So what makes you so sure that young Daniel is Alpha and the others, Jasmin and Danielle."  
Andrew Riter decided just to give the information he had, mentally asking why he was stuck with the menace in red:" Daniel by his files suggest he was obsessed with space and becoming an astronaut. Alpha by his attack patterns and general appearance fits this theme really well."  
Matthew Hunter just leaned back in his chair:" Attack patterns, they were clearly toying with us, more lightly they wanted us to leave.  
Andrew Riter noted what Mathew said down: " Jasmine was studying to become a psychologist, and over all do extremely well in her classes. Her social life has some noted time of her trying to analyze others much like Beta did."  
Penelope Spectra finally slunk down in her chair while leaning on her hands she had placed on the table:" Well she would need to practice becoming good at it, pity she never got to."  
Matthew Hunter fiddled with a contraption he had strapped to his arm:" Something we know very well."  
Penelope Spectra leans over to try to patt Mathew on the shoulder: " But Matti you know I love you guys to bits."  
Matthew Hunter leaned away while making unintelligible grumbling noises.  
Andrew Riter annoyed by the others nearly yelled:" We are getting off topic. Charlie did show signs of being extremely interested in travel and speed, and it's noted in Danielle's files that she loved to travel and liked to hurry to places, also that she was a bit of a tomboy. So, we can pretty much conclude that they are the same, they do share some similarities to the ghosts."  
Penelope Spectra seeing her chance said:" Well the pictures weren't the best."  
Matthew Hunter would probably have a tick mark in his head if this was an anime:" Be glad I got some pictures at all, I got a PDA, not a professional camera."  
Andrew Riter was a bit astonished:" I'm surprised you even stopped for pictures...."  
Matthew Hunter was hiding his fear:" Had to show the boss something, Pariah is not a very forgiving man."  
Penelope Spectra decided to try to defuse the tension in her own way:" Oh we know that, I haven't met one employee without some mental scars inflicted by him. "  
Andrew Riter was thinking of the one time his half-brother showed up to surprise him:" Poor Randy will hardly visit me anymore after he, unfortunately, met the boss.  
Penelope Spectra decided it was time to needle Mathew a bit:" Matti her hardly can see his lovely Ember because of him too. so many scheduling conflicts, I’m surprised their relationship works. "  
Matthew Hunter was done with this:" Spectra, Shut your trap...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so yeah, I know I don’t write the longest parts but, just bear with me, please. I have dyslexia and must go over these more than 10 times to make sure that everything is correct. Not to mention I run it through different spell checks like Grammarly and listen to it with the Natural reader program to make sure that everything sounds all right so it's 3 times the normal work. And I don't have a beta reader so this is the best I can do. But on to the chapter because that’s what you are here for.

He keeps an eye on them the three intruders who dared step into their territory. He was both invisible and at a higher altitude, they would not see him nor hear him. If they would leave peacefully he would let them, but he would not let them wander unchecked.   
He wonders what they wanted, why they so carelessly wanted to disturb their peace. Hadn't that man who doom them to this forever been enough? But no, he had to practically baby sit a bunch of adults wandering around their town taking pictures.   
Maybe they would be scared away like the others who came before? He briefly closed his white eyes. Just thinking the migraine this would cause him later, after all being the strongest ghost don't mean that the rest of them would always listen, considering all of them are forever teens it should be no surprise.  
“It Says No Mercy that’s hilarious!”  
His eyes and form flared in anger, how dear she, he thought. That's enough he thought, I let them wander around this place taking pitchers and stuff but making light of that place, that’s just unforgivable. They all suffered so badly there, they all…   
He felt his sisters teleport in next to him, they must have felt his anger spike.   
“They seem to have hit a nerve Danny, what did they do?”  
Danny clenched his hands in anger. “Jazz, I want them out of the town. I don’t want to repeat what was said in front of Dani.”  
“aw bro, bro you know I can handle it. “Dani said crossing her arms.   
"I know but that doesn't mean you have to..." Danny said as he ruffled her hair while having a small smile on his face.   
“Danny, I know they may split up after we engage them I suggest you not follow the one that annoyed you. No need to use rage mode. “  
"Dibs on the Big guy," Danielle says energetically.  
With a sigh, Danny said:" I guess that leaves me with the guy in glasses…"  
Jazz gave him a smile:" I know I can count on you, Danny. "  
With a shriek, the three siblings engaged in some harmless scaring of the humans.  
Swooping down on them while they fire some ectoblast near, but not directly on the humans. They did have to question why one would stop to take pictures of them, but ultimately, they herded them towards the city limit. Where the humans jumped in a car and sped off like the ruler of the underworld was on their tail.  
"Why would my guy stop to take pictures?" Danielle says confused.  
“Guess his self-preservation instincts are a bit off or he is afraid of what would happen if he didn’t get them.” Jazz says nonchalantly.   
“Never mind that. I don’t want to see them again, so I’m going to organize something with the other teens. A perimeter watch, I have a feeling they will be back. “  
“Dani, would you be a dear and gather the others? While Danny and I prepare the school for a meeting.”   
"I will be done in a jiffy," Dani yelled as she flew off at an alarming speed.  
Danny and Jazz teleport to the school.  
“Danny, can you now tell me what is bugging you about the humans?”  
Danny sunk his shoulders and leans a bit on Jazz’s side:” The Woman made fun of our suffering at the hospital…”  
"Oh, Danny." Jazz embraced him knowing it was a sore topic.  
Danny had been the last of them to leave the mortal coil. He had tried his best to help the other teens at the hospital regardless if they had bullied him before. After all, he felt guilty that all the teens were sick after all he was the one to find out about Vladimir's plan to Kill him, his sisters and his dad and trying to console the widow Maddie would have become. For only to then sweep in and get her to marry him.  
Because he felt that a prank Jack had pulled on him in college had cost him, Maddie. But really all he had got was a face full of soda causing his make up the slide off revealing his acne. A prank is not a good excuse to try to murder people, but really there should be no excuse for something like that at all.  
Jazz had already concluded Vlad had been unstable for a long time, but getting her brother to see it was a different matter.   
Slowly the ghosts began to trickle in, all familiar faces.  
"It's interesting to think that if we all lived we would only know half the people here as just random faces in the crowd." Jazz said trying to lighten Danny's glum thoughts on the humans.  
“If you say so Jazz. “Danny says a bit amused.  
"I think that's everybody time to start the meeting bro." Jazz said as she squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way.  
Danny flew in front of the crowd:" To day some of you may have noticed some humans in town. From what I have gathered they have plans. So, I have a really bad feeling… they have come to take over our home."  
A lot of unintelligible noises, some more than lightly curses, came from the crowd.  
“That’s why we should immediately set up groups to patrol the borders. I will not take part in them but I will lend my services to guard your precious items while I plan what to do, just in case they plan to level the town. “  
Most of them agreed at once some more reluctantly. After a while, the meeting disbanded.  
As Danny flew over to a well-known face he thought that the meeting went better than anticipated:” Wes I am going to need your help.”  
Wes turned to him:" Another double ganger task?"  
Danny rubbed his neck:" yeah I'm sorry to put you through it again but I need someone on the front lines to not get the humans suspicious, I can always ask Gregor if you…"  
Wes cut him off:” It’s okay Danny I know I used to be so mad at people mistaking us, but I have had more than enough time to get over it. You are an all right dude and I am sad that I had to die to understand it. Just tell me is there anyone who might not fall for our trick?”  
"Yeah there is this one guy, lean, black hair, glasses and purple coat, he has seen me close up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I have read a professional author’s work, where the author had 3 main characters who had split points of view through the 12 books. The series was good, but I didn’t enjoy the chapters from two books since they basically were copies of each other.   
> I don’t mind a little overlap but it's starting to get ridiculous when a whole chapter seen from two peoples point of view is so alike you would not know one from the other if you didn’t know there were two books. So, I learned, reading the same things over is okay if it doesn't go on for too long and you include details that one person noticed that the other one might not. 
> 
> Matthew Hunter = Skulker  
> Andrew Riter = Ghost writer  
> Lunch Lady = Ladli Box  
> Box ghost =Goby Box  
> Box Lunch = Luna Box  
> Technus = Nicoli Technus

The three of them decide now it’s time for a lunch after all the chaos of documenting the ghost town, running for their lives and collecting info on the supposed living part of the specters lives.  
They split up for a while to go get food and other errands done.   
Andrew walks over to the cafeteria:” I’m sorry to keep you here longer Ladli, but you know when the boss wants things done, it’s easier just to delay meals.”  
“Andy, you should not be skipping meals you are thin as a stick. Here. Have a cookie.”  
Andrew takes the cookie:” Thank you, Ladli. by the way, how is Luna doing in the day care? “  
Ladli instantly perked up.  
” Luna is doing great she met a nice boy named Yunus Blood, they are currently in a pirate phase so only Luna gets to call him, his real name, even if she usually calls him Youngblood. That’s what he wants to be called.”  
Andrew chuckles:” Just like Randy and I when we were young. So how did your wedding anniversary go? Did Mr. Box get you something nice?”  
Ladli gave out a happy sigh:” He took me out on a nice picnic with sandwiches; he had made himself and gave me a pair of red heels I had been eyeing, unfortunately, they were a size too small. I can handle a little pain for fashion and he is my sweet Goby I would not have the heart to tell him. But Andy; you got to go eat, your meatloaf is getting cold. “  
Andrew gave her a wink and said:” ay, ay, captain.” As he went to sit down with his work group.

(So, what did Spectra do?)

When they split up Penelope went to powder her nose and touch up on her eye makeup. After all, she wouldn’t like to look like an old crow now, would she? Not in this lifetime, bucko.   
‘No, no, no, no, no, no…’ her phone rang. She looked at the caller Id; Dr. Bert Rand.   
“Hello Bertrand, I’m glad you could call me back. Did you get the images from the hospital I wanted you to look at? We want to see if it can be saved or if Dan-Dan has to blow it to smithereens.”  
A bit of rustling and clicking on the other side of the phone.  
“From what I can see it looks like a pile of crap, let Mr. Phantom blow it up.”  
“Aw, that’s a shame it had such a funny name…”  
“From the reports, its name is North Mercy, I don’t find that particularly funny Miss Spectra.”   
Penelope let out a giggle “Last image file…”  
‘Clicking sounds’   
“Oh, I see why… mph… that is rather ironic of a hospital name. I am afraid I have a lot more work to do Miss. Spectra I guess I’ll see you at our weekly get together.”  
“Bye, bye, Bertrand.”   
Penelope said just before she disconnected the call.   
She thought to herself better go tell the boys, I can’t imagine the Ghostlings are going to take well to Dan-Dan blowing up that place.

(So, what is agent Skulker up to?)

As they all split up Mathew skulked his way over to Nicoli’s work space. “Technus I need your help.”  
Nicoli spun around in his office chair and proclaimed:” what can I, the great and powerful Technus master of technology….”  
Mathew interrupted him: “Technus, please just stop or no more MLP for you.”   
Nicoli gave Mathew a kick puppy dog look, but it didn’t phase him.   
“I need to know if you can help me with getting better shots of moving targets in the dark that glows.”   
Nicoli tapped his chin and then turned around to his computer and looks at some files.  
“That’s an oddly specific request, it doesn’t look like we have anything that can do all of that here at the base. I can how ever see if I can special order you something. Any particular reason why you would want something like that?”  
In a near whisper, Mathew said, “It’s for taking photos of the Phantoms of Amity Park.”  
Nicoli raises an eyebrow at that.  
“… And I’m the ghost of everything electronic and beeping. I’ll get you your camera, but seriously ghosts you got to be pulling my leg.”  
Mathew shrugs:” phantoms, shadows, restless souls, specters, visions, apparitions, haunts, manes, phantasms, poltergeists, revenants, shades, spooks, wraiths, Eidolons, ethereal beings, incorporeal beings, whatever you want to call them, they are there and they aren’t happy we barged in.”  
Nicoli just shrugs: “I’ll get you a camera, but I won’t believe you have found ectoplasmic manifestations of post human consciousnesses unless you can scientifically prove it for me. “  
“I’ll prove you that they are not that hard to hunt down. I’ve had harder hunts in my spare time.”  
‘stomach rumbles.’  
Nicoli just waved his hand:” Yeah, yeah I know. The monster in your belly seems to demand sustenance, go grab some lunch before it’s all gone. its meatloaf day so better hurry.”  
And with that Mathew ran off to get the last plate of meatloaf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know most authors beg for reviews, we just want to know if you are still following the story. So, I won’t beg for long or insightful reviews or short ones that you may feel is halfhearted. All I ask is if you read the chapter but don’t know what to say send me a heart like this; <3   
> After all, if you don’t know what to say sending a little love is always a good thing.

It’s been a few days now of patrol's and Danny admits the only thing that has shown up is a flying contraption he is not quite sure what does. but Tucker suspect is some sort of spying device. And of course, them all being teenagers, they go make scary faces at it. Like they were some sort of monsters devices out for blood, by stuffing their victim into a vaguely humanoid Fenton stockade.   
Apparently guarding items is boring so that Danny amuses himself with what craziness he can think of, after all, it’s not like he can just casually leave town for an outing his soul being tied to the place and all.   
But he thinks to himself it’s rather interesting what I learned about my fellow teens in death. What once was secret or not so secret in life is now on show for all. After all, he became a reflection of his love for space. He’d never thought his love for space would shape him so but here he is the most powerful of them all cable of manipulating space to his will even time to an extent. The speed of it that is. He cannot go back in time only determine the speed of it. Space can bend time not stop or change its flow. After all, it looks like he has all the time in the world to self-reflect…  
Knowing himself and his friend so well he can easily see how he became what he is, the same with his sisters who became what they loved the most in life…   
And the same with his friend's Sam’s gothic style never left her nor did her love for plants. Nor did Tuckers love for technology or meat, the technology may be more prominent in death but he still has buffalo horns and chicken wings as Danny have to remind him from time to time, as best bros do.  
But thinking about friendly connections he never thought Spike was so sweet on Jazz after all in life he had this titanium façade, he looked so untouchable. To think that Jazz managed to break through it and how loyal of a friend he has been to her since. I guess death became him. After all, if they still lived that might not have happened considering how long Jazz spent with his until he had his big breakthrough Danny reflects.   
Which brings his thoughts to another individual…  
Thinking about break throughs Wes and his relationship took a U-turn for the better. After all, they used to be like cats and dogs. It’s ironic how much people mistook them for each other regardless of their differences, yet they became even more similar, in death but now everyone thinks it’s silly how we could be mistaken for each other. Yet it has come in handy from time to time to pretend to be each other especially many years ago with the government agents in white showed up trying to do goodness knows what?   
Gosh, were they surprised when we tricked them. Their faces were priceless.   
Afterlife sure was more interesting then, but some things in after life don’t change too much from life. Dash is still Dash football loving jock still just a bit less bullying. After all, we all know about his teddy collection now and a little black mail goes a long way.   
There is also Paulina still a princess in after life like she felt she was in life, it’s funny Danny thinks that he used to have a crush on her. Guess that crush didn’t stand the test of time or the dragon claws…  
And then there are the ones he didn’t know so well maybe a bit but not everything.   
Kwan had always been loyal to Dash so much, that his secret love for knights became his stick in after life and he is loyal to Dash still.   
Talking about loyalty there is also Star who is not a pharao per say but like a trusted advisor to one. He and the others never knew of her love for the ancient time until they reunited in after life. She is still Paulina’s number one girl friend though.   
Danny must admit he still doesn't know much about the rest of them but at least he knows their names now and a little bit about them considering how many things came to light after the tunnel of death.   
Mikey takes after his dad and wanted to be a police officer, he has become more confident after all these years compared to what he used to be. He now stands up to the former bullies and polices them if he has to and Danny is thankful he doesn't have to deal with petty squabbles 24/7.   
Mia, he’d possibly never know her name if it wasn’t for Vlad but still…  
Anyway, he thinks he never knew a more shifting personality except from one. One minute she is calm the next a storm is raging for either a good or a bad reason. At least with her help, the degradation of the town isn’t that bad most of the buildings are in good condition.   
But she is not the only one he didn’t know in life far from it he still has the rest of the list to go.  
There is Hannah who has a love of comic to rivals Tucker’s tech obsession and her favorite character really sat a code for how she lived her life and how her existence now is. She is more of a lone wolf but on occasion, she hangs out with Dale them both being animal lovers or Nathan a fellow comic lover.  
From Nathans look you may think oh he is a samurai, it wasn't until Danny got to know him better than he learned he is not a samurai but a rōnin. That was for sure a cultural lesson he won’t forget, after all, there is much-hidden depth to cultures and only through actually trying to understand each other can we truly see the beauty in different cultures.   
Shaking his head, a bit. He is getting off topic but it’s not as it matters much he got all the time in the world to contemplate things.   
Then there is Brittany a Muse of rock music, nothing stays quiet when she around, Danny figures she hates the silence but most of them do…  
Next on his mental list is Eliot / Gregor a bit of an odd one but in a good way he things. Well not in the beginning but getting to know them he realized he been wrong about them in life. After all, it’s not every day you meet a pair of guys sharing a body where one has a crush on your best friend. They were unlucky enough to be caught up in Masters scheme, even though they were exchange students at the time. It became more of a trade than exchange.   
Sarah still as frigid in after life as she was in life it’s rather funny that she still doesn't talk to Tucker, Danny muses.   
Ashly Master of stares now can make you a stone statue if you stare too long. Danny is glad Tucker learned his lesson the first time, he does not fancy dragging around his petrified buddy for a month again.   
Tiffanie Lover of horror books and movies with a fondness for real vampires or if you ask her Nosferatu. Danny is pretty sure she mentioned others like vampaneze and sparklepires too but he is not sure what they are other than bad news.  
Dale, as mentioned before, is an animal lover, it shows more than ever considering he is now part his favorite animal. Couldn't have asked for a greater guy for pest control. Like literal pest control, he’s got an army of rodents for some reason Danny won’t think more about less his head explode with conspiracy theories.   
Finally, there is Rebecca, unless some of the others materialize later. Who’s after life theme is a pirate. Danny can only guess why because that is a secret she won’t tell the land lovers.   
… and there he goes being bored again. Being cooped up inside isn’t his thing but he has to because not all the booty takes well to the outside. And now he thinks like a pirate grate…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I may write like this is a continues story line with a set goal and end, but it’s still only a bunch of matching one-shots. So, I write when inspiration hits regardless if it’s long or short. Yes, the name lists are necessary for people to have so that if they pick it up from where they left they remember who is who.   
> Matthew Hunter = Skulker  
> Andrew Riter = Ghost writer  
> Technus = Nicoli Technus  
> Darrell Hiarap = Pariah Dark.  
> Ferdinand Knight = Fright Knight.  
> Charles Worth = Clockwork.   
> Dr. Bert Rand = Bertrand.   
> Fredrik Bitten = Frost Bite.

Nicoli Technus shivers in his chair after viewing what the drone they send out sends to their live feed. Matthew Hunter, what’s the matter with you? I told you there were ghosts there.  
Nicoli stutters It’s my PTSD it’s acting up….  
Since when did you have PTSD? Mathew asks confused you never said anything about it before.  
Nicoli only stutters out something about evil, bunny, cameras and never taking jobs of craigslist ever again.   
Matthew is confused but just asks Nicoli to send his team a copy of the footage to be sent to his team to be analyzed. 

(could be any of them you know all have bunnies.)

Ferdinand Knight steps into Darrell Hiarap’s office, I got the report for you of the town were hired to fix by Mr. Worth.   
Darrell is that so Mr. Knight, mind giving me and Charles Worth an over view of what’s to happen?  
Penelope Spectra’s contact Dr. Bert Rand recommends the North Mercy hospital to be torn down.  
Our resident explosions expert Dan phantom has taken the case and will be removing 3 of the buildings from the town they were unsalvageable and the rest can be restored by Fredrik Bitten and his team.   
The building scheduled for demolition is the North Mercy hospital, mayor Masters mansion and Nasty Burgers, a restaurant.   
Ferdinand adjusts his sword lapel pin; The crew has written of concerns of there being ghosts in town, but they may just be spooked by other things. They have however set to finding out about the so-called specters so that we can get to the bottom of the occurrences.   
Is everything to your satisfaction or is there anything I can do for you sirs?  
Charles Worth just smiles at him and says; All is as it should be. 

(I listen to electro swing mixes when I work.)

Andrew Riter; after viewing the surveillance tapes Nicoli has sent me, I have come up with a list of these individuals;  
Alpha = Danny (Daniel) Fenton.  
Beta = Jazz (Jasmine) Fenton.  
Charlie = Dani (Danielle) Fenton.  
Delta= Sam (Samantha) Manson.  
Echo = Tuck (Tucker) Foley.   
Foxtrot = Spike Soucie.  
Golf = Wes (Wesley) Weston.  
Hotel = Dash (Dashiell) Baxter.  
India = Val (Valerie) Grey.  
Juliet = Paulina Sanchez.  
Kilo = Kwan Sie.  
Lima = Star Strong.  
Mike = Mickey Baker.  
November = Mia (Maria) O’Shaughnessy.  
Omega = Hannah D’Shon.  
Papa = Nathan Lester.  
Quebec = Brittany Barrera.  
Romeo = Gregor Eliot Bradly.  
Sierra = Sarah King.  
Tango = Ashly Delisle.  
Uniform = Tiffanie Kaufman.  
Victor = Dale (Daleton) Bullock.  
Whiskey = Rebecca Collins.   
If you compare my list to a Mr. Edward Lancer’s class roster you’ll find they match.   
Penelope Spectra; are you sure Alpha and Golf aren’t the same?  
Andrew lets out a sigh… yes, I am sure Penelope.


End file.
